


Here's to never growing up.

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7015261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Here's to never growing up.

The team was in the air, on Zephir one, coming back from a mission in Thailand, after the rumours of a Hydra base with Inhumans had been spread an Daisy had gotten wind of it. They had taken down the base, but unfortunately, the Inhumans had fought along side Hydra, managing to hurt most agents on the team so they had to be put down, like most Hydra agents on the base.

Everyone was trying to decompress. No one had been gravely hurt, except for a few minor cuts and bruises, but nothing much worst. Bobbi wasn't sitting too far from Mack and Daisy. Fitz and Simmons were talking about science and May and Coulson were finishing up on the report from the mission.

Mack, Bobbi and Daisy were talking when Bobbi got a video call on her phone. She excused herself from the conversation, walking a couple feet further. Barely two minutes later, her hands were shaking and tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Daisy was the first to see it, alerting Mack. In barely two steps he was next to her.

When she couldn't say the words out loud, stuttering on every word, Mack looked at her screen and worry and anger seam to fill the features on his face. Daisy was now standing next to them, only puzzled at her friends reactions. After only a few seconds, Mack seamed to spring into action, taking the phone away from his friend, which seamed to make Bobbi wake up too. The two of them started making their way towards the back of the plane, secretly understanding what they needed to do, that is until Daisy got in front of them, momentarily stopping them.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Daisy just please move."

Pleaded Bobbi.

"No, I'm coming with you guys, look, you're my partner and you're one of my best friends, I'm not letting what ever it is that you guys are doing alone."

Daisy stated. The two older agents nodded, knowing that there was no way to change her mind once it was made up. The three of them made their way to the quinjet as normally as they could, trying not to attract to much attention, but failing when they neared FitzSimmons.

When the two scientists asked for an explanation for the rush, all Mack told them was to tell May that it was a code Slade and that the older agent would know what it meant. On their way to the quintet, Bobbi grabbed one of the bags that she had brought along on the mission.

The three of them quickly made their way in the quintet, Mack and Daisy sat in the cockpit and barely ten seconds later, they had taken off, and cut out the radio, as the not listen all the questions the agents on the other side of the line were saying.

Once they were in the air and on track to their destination, Mack got to his feet, moving towards the back go the quintet, where Bobbi was sitting, trying and failing at not showing her stressful state of mind. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, slightly calming her down.

He opened the bag she had brought and told her to change, knowing she was going to need to be who she use to be. Slightly reluctantly she moved to one of the corners, stripping down to the shorts and tank top she had been wearing under her cat suit.

She pulled another cat suit from her bag, though this one had a white stripe in the middle. There were more gun straps and places to hide weapons in it, including her old pair of escrima sticks that could become a bo staff and sharp blades that came out in the ends.

She had a windbreaker long enough to reach the floor and a mask covering her eyes. Mack had made his way back to the cockpit and had told Daisy to stop staring when he had seen the other agent looking at his friend in the back. The younger agent had blushed, slightly, and turned her attention back in front of her.

It took a few more minutes before Mack declared that they were near their destination. He had told the girls that they would both be there quicker if they jumped and before Daisy could object, the ramp lowered and Bobbi, pushed both herself and Daisy off of it.

Daisy quickly realized that neither of them seamed to have a parachute and they were flying down towards the ground at an enormous speed and Bobbi's only answer had been to trust her, and so she did.

When the ground only seamed to get closer and closer and nothing was stopping them, the Inhuman's heart rate only accelerated and when they were close enough to notice specific details about what seamed to be the only house around, she was sure she was going to die.

That is until she felt Bobbi holding her closer and then a parachute seamed to appear out of nowhere, abruptly stopping both their fall towards their death, which meant that Daisy let out the breath she had been holding.

They landed twenty feet away from the door of the small house and before Daisy could process what to do now, two guns shot resonated so close to her that her ears hurt. In a swift motion, she turned around and found two men near the front door, shot in the head, which she deduced that that was the product of Bobbi shooting the both of them.

She had never seen the older agent go into a fight without using her batons first, much less kill two men at gun point without so much as a flinch, which meant that this was something personal and damn if Daisy wasn't wasn't going to follow her lead.

Quickly, the two women made their way inside the house, only finding more men. One of them stood out in particular. A tall men, well build with strong features and scars running along his body. The two agents could count close to twenty men. The tall man talked, throwing all his attention towards Bobbi.

"Mockingbird, i see you are quick to reconcile our family."

"We're not a family you deluded son a bitch."

Bobbi said before springing into action, going through the small army of men in her way. Daisy barely had time to register the exchange before having to go all kung fu fighter against the men. During the fight, Mack had joined in and soon enough, all the other men weren't insane enough to continue fighting. Before they left, the man who had earlier spoke said, 

"I will bring our family back together."

He said and in the next second, they were all gone, leaving the three agents in their wake. A second past by before Daisy spoke up,

 

"Okay, what the hell was he talking about, family?"

But before she could be answered, a loud noise was heard, a large door opened, letting through two figures. The smallest, quickly took a sprint in Bobbi's direction. Daisy quickly took a fighting stance, not knowing what to expect. But before she had a chance to fight again, the figure came into view, revealing it as a little girl, around maybe 2 years old by Daisy' guess. The little girl was quickly running towards the other agent and the second before she was about to reach her target, she said,

"Mommy!"

Effectively capturing Bobbi's attention and leaving Daisy in a confused state of mind.


End file.
